elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilein Samson
is a bandit and the main protagonist of the Right to Die series. He is the son of Dante Portinari and Neva Klein, grandson of Virgil and Beatrice Portinari and twin brother of Nate Klein. Appearance Personality Neil is most prominently characterised by his hyperactivity, being exuberant, impatient, impulsive and inattentive. He is relatively naive and simple, being slow to understand a principle or situation, and often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. His two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. He can easily be amazed by the simplest things and is a carefree and reckless in nature. He has an extreme thirst for adventure, this adventurous nature also makes him tend to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times. He has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin. He share the trait of not fearing death, which often shocks people around him. He acts and says what he wants to do rather than think it, which often bring serious and negative consequences. He, however, also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to. He has shown to admire heroes, though has stated vehemently that he really doesn't want to be one, his reasoning more-or-less translating that the definition of a good hero is to be entirely selfless, something he does not agree with or thinks anyone really is. The same can't be said when he's on the field of battle, though. He has the instinct and behavior similar to that of a wild animal's. Even how he fights shows this, when he relies on his instincts and countering attacks. In battle, he has shown signs of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills. He can easily adapt to hindering situations. This compliments the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he occasionally is the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. He is a genius when it comes to fighting. His continuous desire to fight causes to develop great wit in battle, quickly identifying his opponent's weaknesses and forming strategies to block the plans of his enemies. At times, he even defeats enemies with just his wit and trickery without throwing a punch. Due to his reckless nature, any fight involves himself in usually ends with widespread destruction. Despite his passion for fighting, he also generally refuses to fight someone that he does not personally consider an enemy, preferring to either talk it over or run away from the confrontation. Over the series, he has become more mature and levelheaded, though he only shows this part of his personality when he and his friends are in dire situations or someone insults him, calling people like him and their beliefs foolish; other than that he still acts the same as he was. His simple attitude and naïve comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this fact many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger. Later on, his tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait became an habit, and he constantly insults them by giving them degrading nicknames. Another dominant trait of his is his humble nature: he doesn't brag about the powerful foes he's defeated in the past and believes that all people should be loyal to their friends, and if he sees anyone betraying their own comrades, he would stand up for the victims (even if they are enemies). His apparent selflessness often inspires others to side with him as a result, who would not have helped him out otherwise, given their individual beliefs. He also shows respect for things that a person is willing to die for, be it a treasure or a secret, to the point of even fighting to protect that which the person would throw their lives away over. One of the most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, villains and even powerful and unreachable people like Hannya Muromachi, Third Peahen and Rain Duos). This is best shown when he meets Hotei and ask him to join him despite having no idea how strong he was or even what role he would have. He is fiercely loyal and protective to his friends, and can lose his temper quickly if they are harmed in anyway. He is willing to do drastic things to avenge and defend those dear to him, even if it means breaking a promise. He does not run away from an enemy in order to protect his friends from danger. Early in the series, he was very quick to anger and would retaliate for something as simple as an insult to his friends regardless of how small it might be, becoming a merciless enemy. Even though he matured, an angry Neil still can be a violent, selfish, and short-tempered man, but his actions had been pure and straight, just like a child's, and that he was lucky to survive despite his extremely reckless nature. He loves big, flashy things, and a running gag is his habit of being amazed at various abilities of villains. He is also quite a glutton, and rather selfish about it. He also has absolutely no talent for lying. Interests Story Weapons and Abilities Others Musical Themes Background Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right To Die characters